I thought wrong
by Nuttybuddyninja
Summary: This is my first fic. its a seddie fic. If you want to find out how sam really feels in Iopen a restraunt than read this. please review if its goodor not. if you have any suggestions there always welcome.Its a one shot but its very good. its a must read if you like seddie. i hope you enjoy it but pleasereview thankyou:


Hey everyone this is my first writing on this site. So heads up it might not be that good but,if you guys could read it and review it and tell me your comments and suggestions that would be bold black writing is the song part. The song fic is about how sam feels in IOpen a restraunt. This is all sams pov.

**I thought wrong**

**I thought we had something going on then i looked up and I guess I was wrong, I thought you said I was pretty, I thought you meant it when you said you loved me but I guess I thought wrong.**

**Sam pov**

(Sam overhears Freddie asking Carly is it to late for you to love me)

I can't believe this, did Freddie just say what I think he said. I thought he really meant when he said he loved me but I guess it was all words that were not true. I can't believe Freddie of all people would do this to me or actually anyone. I thought he was a nice, caring and a respectful person but it looks like he's not he's a jerk. What hurts the most is that when I said" I love you too I actually meant it with all my heart and im still in love with him. The reason why I wanted to date him was because I thought he was different and I didn't think he would ever hurt me but I guess I thought wrong.

**Chorus- I thought you could be the one that I would come to when i'm feeling down. I thought you could be the one that would say to me everythings gonna be alright. I thought you could be the one that I would hang onto and know everythings gonna be okay. Oh I thought you could be the one that would rescue me, change me, hold me tight and love me ohoh.**

I mean i'm the one that did bring up the break up but we also agreed that if one of us changed then maybe we would try again someday. It's just I mean he told me he loves me and then less then two months since we broke up he moves to Carly. Its like he's telling me without using his words that whatever we had and felt for eachother meant nothing to him. That hurts alot because I feel what we had and felt was true love and then he just practically puts it out there like it means nothing. You know what i'm going to talk to him and figure out what he's feeling because I wasn't lying when i agreed that if one of us changes that we could possibly get back together but it looks like he moved on and doesnt want to thats what i'm going to figure out.

**I told you we didn't connect that way but I didn't mean it like that. I mean i've been trying harder to be normal for you. No other guy can make me feel like I do when i'm with you I know that cause i'm missing you. No other guy has the ability that can make me change for them like the ability that you have on me. Oh can't you open your eyes are your eyes open cause i've been changing for you. Thats right just open up your eyes wide so you could see that i've been changing for you cause I meant it when I said i love you!**

(Sam just had a talk with Freddie and he lied and said he didnt like Carly)

Omg Freddie has changed, he's no longer a sweet, caring person. I mean first of all how could he have the guts to LIE and say he LOVES me when he really doesnt at least thats what it seems. Second of all how could he LIE to me again and say he doesnt like Carly. I mean the first thing he did was to me was horrible but than lying to me about liking someone else instead of telling me the truth like by saying "hey i dont really think this personality changing thing we were going to try is going to be enough I just dont think we will ever work out sam im sorry". I mean that would break my heart but its better than him lying to me because that really breaks my heart.

**Chorus- I thought you could be the one that I would come to when i'm feeling down. I thought you could be the one that would say to me everythings gonna be alright. I thought you could be the one that I would hang onto and know everythings gonna okay. Oh I thought you could be the one tht would rescue me, change me, hold me tight and love me ohoh.**

It doesn't matter though what I want it matters what he wants. Even though I want to give back the emotional pain to him that he gave me i'm not going to. It's not that i'm being easy on him it's just I dont think I can ever have the guts and power to hurt him in anyway because i love him SO much. I love him so much that even if he wants to walk away from me even though it will KILL me inside I will support him. And yes if he does choose to move on from me even if I turn out to be another boys girlfriend I don't think I can ever love someone the way I love him. Yes it will be VERY VERY VERY HARD to move on from him matter a fact i dont think i would be able to but it doesnt matter. I wish I had a time machine right now so I could go back in time and fix my mistake of walking down the stairs at that time, if i didnt walk down those stairs at that time we would't be in this situation right now! The thing is theres no time machine and no going back in time to fix those mistakes. It hurts so much but I guess everyone learns from their mistakes even if there the ones that hurt BAD! I just wish he would give us another chance instead of moving on from us.

**Why did you just move on from us. Can't you see i've been trying to do whatever I could to prove that we derserve another chance with us. Is it that hard to open your eyes, open your heart and see that we could work. ** **I found out that all we need to have is love,yes thats all we really need to have for us to work out. So open your eyes again and give us another chance for love!**


End file.
